


Just Between Two

by lionessvalenti



Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 06:59:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter savors a moment alone with Elizabeth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Between Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lefaym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lefaym/gifts).



Peter slept in on Sunday. He woke to an empty bed, but the hazy comfort of warm blankets and feeling well rested was a nice consolation prize to waking with his wife on one side and his lover on the other.

He got up and dressed, made a pit stop in the bathroom, then headed downstairs. He could hear the clanking of stainless steel, and as he turned into the kitchen, he saw Elizabeth bent over the dishwasher, gathering clean forks into one hand. His eyes wandered to her ass, admiring the fit of her jeans.

Stepping up behind her, Peter rested his hands on her hips. "Nice ass."

She leaned back, rubbing her backside against the front of his pants. "Nice cock." She laughed and straightened up, turning to kiss him. "Good morning."

"Morning," Peter replied. His hands gravitated back to her curves, and he pulled her closer. "Where's Neal?"

"He took Satchmo for a walk," Elizabeth said. "He just left just a minute or two ago."

Peter hmmed, his gaze lowering down the deep V of her tee shirt.

"Oh, you did sleep well, didn't you?" Elizabeth asked knowingly, and Peter looked up, grinning.

"Maybe," he replied. He wondered how long Neal would be. Not that they had anything to hide from Neal. He had seen just about everything Peter and Elizabeth could conceivably do together, and been a part of it for over a year, but it seemed nice having a moment for just the two of them. It almost felt like it did before. It wasn't better or worse, but it was comfortably nostalgic.

El raised an eyebrow. "So you want to do it right here?"

Peter chuckled from deep within his throat. "I was thinking we could move it to the sofa."

She considered him for a moment and then set the forks down on the counter top. "Lead the way, my darling."

The quickie was exactly that, and when Neal arrived home with Satchmo, they were already done, curled up together on the couch, covered by a yellow afghan.

"Good morning," Peter said, tilting his head up so he could see Neal's face.

Neal grinned. "It seems that it was." He leaned over and kissed Peter first, and then pressed a kiss to Elizabeth's forehead. "I miss all the fun."

Peter smiled. It had been nice having the moment alone with Elizabeth, but as he looked up at Neal, he was glad it wasn't just the two of them anymore.

"Don't worry," Peter said. "It's your turn next."


End file.
